


Understanding

by TheVoiceless_Invisible



Series: Ficlets, Drabbles and the Short Things [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoiceless_Invisible/pseuds/TheVoiceless_Invisible
Summary: I don't know. I suck at these. Sai and Kankuro are having sex and Sai doesn't understand himself.





	Understanding

Sai knows he’ll never truly understand the feelings brewing in his chest, running through his veins, dripping down his skin as Kankurou pushes into him at an agonizingly slow and gentle pace. But that never stopped the puppeteer from letting the Leaf nin have them. In fact, it is his only rule: “even if you don’t get what you're feeling, always - when we are together - let yourself experience them.” Being always obedient, Sai does exactly that; squirming when Kankurou digs his nails into Sai’s firm thighs, mewling when his lover hits just the right spot with his cock and closing his eyes whenever Kankurou’s stare is a little too intense. As the two edge closer to climax, Sai is shocked by tears building in the corners of his eyes but he lets them flow freely, turning his vision blurry.  
“Oh sweetheart” Kankurou coos, tracing skilled fingers along his lover’s cheek and wiping away tears along the way “Let it out, let it out. Do you want me to stop?” In an almost automatic response Sai wraps his legs tighter around Kankurou’s waist and grabs the larger man’s wrist.  
“Please, don’t. Don’t sto-ah” Kankurou cuts off the desperate plea with a sudden rough stroke against Sai’s prostate and a heavy kiss.  
“Ok I won’t stop” A soft kiss against his neck “just relax” licking a stripe down his chest “let it out.” And Sai does. Tears run down his face as he takes in shaky gulps of air and lets himself be taken away by overwhelming emotions that he was never raised to understand. Kankurou wraps a hand around Sai’s cock and pumps it slowly to the beat of his strokes inside his lover’s body. A string of moans and whines force themselves past Sai’s throat as he fights to keep some sort of control or restraint.  
“Kankurou I’m gonna - gonna cum.” Sai warns, not sure if he can last that long.  
“Good sweetheart. Let go.” Always wanting to be obedient, Sai does with a low moan; releasing across his chest and clenching around Kankurou’s length inside of him. Kankurou follows shortly after, sending streams of hot liquid into Sai’s body with a heavy grunt then slowly pulling out. “You’re so beautiful, my love.” Kankurou whispers and plants a kiss on Sai’s cheek then goes to the restroom for a towel. He cleans off Sai’s messy chest and spoons the man as Sai floats down from the dual high of orgasm and emotion.   
“Thank you” Sai whispers into the empty space in front of him and curls further against his lover as new tears start to form.  
“Of course, anytime.” The puppeteer whispers against the back of Sai’s neck and brushes his lips into jet black hair. Tomorrow Sai will properly show Kankurou how he feels in the best way he can, even if he can’t fully process it himself. He’ll express it through the brush traced against his puppeteer’s skin and the intricate designs of black ink. Then he’ll let Kankurou have his way with his own body, purple and red paint over his pale canvas. The thought of him splayed out on this bed for a different reason incites a new wave of unfamiliar, pleasant, painful feelings that sends him mentally reeling.  
“Kankurou, I think I love you.” A soft snore is the only response he receives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I really hope you enjoyed. I don't have a beta reader and end up too lazy to read over most of it so mistakes will be mistakes I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> If you like my writing I made a website that will (eventually - if I'm not lazy) have links and posts for more. Here's the link: http://thesky-meets-theground-everyday.weebly.com
> 
> Aaanyway, thanks for reading


End file.
